Richter
Richter, A.K.A. Experiment 513, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create massive earthquakes capable of splitting entire planets in two. His one true place is shaking milkshakes. Richter is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Bio Experiment 513 was the 513th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his earthquake-making ability to split entire planets in two. 513 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 513's pod landing in a palm tree by a beach. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 513's pod fell out of the palm tree and into a drink cooler beneath the melting ice in the cooler, activating the experiment. 513 then created a quake which caused massive damage throughout the beach before the experiment escaped in search of an underground fault. 513 was intercepted by Lilo and Stitch, but was able to escape them and Gantu into a dormant volcano. Lilo and Stitch followed 513 into the volcano, but the latter was able to force them out and cave in the entrance. 513 then set off a chain reaction in the volcano's fault which would eventually cause a chain reaction of quakes and split the entire planet in two. Lilo and Stitch later returned to the dormant volcano using a drill machine, and, despite 513's best efforts to evade them, they were eventually able to corner him. However, Gantu arrived at that moment, capturing Experiment 513 and taking him back to his ship to send to Dr. Hämsterviel. However, due to Lilo and Stitch's arrival, and interference caused by the quakes, Lilo and Stitch were able to successfully rescue 513 before Gantu could teleport him to Hämsterviel. Lilo and Stitch took the recaptured 513, christened Richter, to a fissure where Richter could create another chain reaction of quakes that would counter the first in a backfire effect. Richter agreed if Stitch would give him the latter's orange ball in return. With that, Richter stopped the quake and earned Stitch's orange ball. Shortly after, Richter found a one true place shaking milkshakes. In "Holio," Richter helped repair the Rental Hut. Richter reappeared in "Elastico." In "Finder," Richter was seen playing poker with Stitch, Yin, Cannonball and Yang. In "Dupe," Richter was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party. However, he was forced by Pleakley to leave due to his destructive behavior. In "Angel," Richter was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to create massive earthquakes. Richter and the other dehabilitated experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Richter reappeared in "Slugger." Richter was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. In "Ploot," Richter was one of the first team of experiments (along with Kixx and Deforestator) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Richter, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Richter participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by creating quakes which opened up fissures in the earth that trapped the Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha `Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Richter, despite his destructive function, is shown to care for things and share Stitch's fondness for orange balls. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h38m03s63.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h13m43s77.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h20m55s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-21-13h37m35s142.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h21m06s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h15m39s251.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m01s222.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m22s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h16m34s29.png vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h17m25s29.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h19m43s58.png vlcsnap-2013-01-04-15h26m13s116.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h08m02s245.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h01m47s184.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-13h23m31s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-05-12h45m55s103.png Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters